There is a significant and continued need for low-cost austenitic stainless steel alloys that can be used in the as-cast condition at high temperatures up to 1200° C. Currently available conventional cast steels generally contain significant amounts Ni, Co, W and/or Mo. Moreover, conventional Fe—Cr—Ni cast steels are available with additions of various alloying elements for high temperature use. However, creep properties Of such steels at 1200° C. and above can vary widely within the composition ranges thereof.
There is a need for low-cost, heat resistant austenitic stainless steels for operation at temperatures of 1200° C. and higher. For these alloys, a significant property of interest is their creep-resistance, with oxidation resistance being the second most important property.